Miraculous
by forevernyu
Summary: Bella has finally reached immortality, but it seems that for her it was going to be an eternity of suffering since she was unexpectedly ill, something no vampire had ever experienced before. Set after the "eclipse" volume. More details inside. Enjoy!


_**Miraculous**_

_**Title: **__Miraculous_

_**Author: **__forevernyu_

_**Pairings: **__The story mainly revolves around Bella and Edward, but everyone will be there, even the Volturi ;D_

_**Summary: **__Bella has finally reached immortality, but it seems that for her it was going to be an eternity of suffering since she was unexpectedly__** ill,**__ something no vampire had ever experienced before. No one knows why is that nor how to cure her. So what is going to happen to this unusually fragile newborn vampire and her new family?_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Twilight, thought I'm borrowing its inspiring world to have one more adventure with the new Romeo and Juliet, or __Catherine__ and Heathcliff. _

_**AN:**_ _Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at a Twilight fanfiction. I just started reading the last volume of the series (the preview in the third volume to be precise), so basically, Edward and Bella are married, they had their honeymoon and they concluded it with the much awaited and much feared death kiss ;) Anyways, this just popped into my mind while I was reading the book and I couldn't shake it off, so I ended up writing it. Some ideas can be pretty hard to ignore. Well, read, enjoy and let me know if you want me to continue with this XD_

_**AN2:**__ I know the summary is horrible but I'll write something better later, when I'm more... inspired. _

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Vampire's Agony**

Bella and Edward have finally started their immortal life together. However things did not turn out the way they expected them to be. Bella did not thrive for blood as any newborn vampire would do., quite the opposite actually. She was utterly unable to drink it no matter what specie it come from, not even human blood -stolen by Carlisle for her sake- could go past her throat. She vomited all of it, her body shaking with the resulting spasms she had. She was sick, something Carlisle had never seen or heard of in his long existence. And they were all very worried about her.

Edward was in agony his face distorted into a nearly permanent pained mask. He blamed himself for what she was enduring. He thought he did things wrong despite Carlisle's reassurance. He took her hand once more as she looked passed out from her most recent fit. She opened her golden colored eyes to look at him and smiled wearily.

"It seems I'll always look shabby next to you. It's unfair!" she joked, tying to wipe out the unbearable pained expression of his face with her weak attempt at humor.  
He did not even blink, looking at her intently, and something about the desperation she saw in his eyes made her shudder.

"Edward _please_. Don't do anything rash. Don't do anything _stupid_!" she pleaded sensing panic rising in her. She locked her gaze on his, ready to talk him out of whatever stupid thing he was considering but her words died out in her throat as a new gagging fit took over her body. Esme was there in a second her face contorted with worry a brand new bucket in her hand. Bella took it without a word of complaint but she knew she would not need it. Her body was dead for a couple of weeks already and she couldn't swallow neither human food nor vampire _food_. There was nothing left in her stomach to squeeze out yet the nauseated feeling wouldn't stop.

She could hear them whisper worriedly as she flopped back on the bed they brought for her "_transformation phase_". She closed her eyes and felt like she could almost sleep or rather faint no matter how ridiculous the thought seemed. Her new family's whispered discussion was barely audible, even to her recently sharpened _vampire_ senses.

"What's wrong with her?" Esme asked, a hysteric edge to her voice.

"I don't know," answered Carlisle for the hundredth time that day, "I never heard of such a thing."

He shook his head dejected. Emmet and Rosalie stood still beside the bed. Rosalie looked like she was biting back a stinging comment and Bella didn't have to think long to know what she was thinking: '_We never should have involved her. Edward never should have transformed her.' _A quick glance at Edward's face confirmed her suspicions and she felt her empty stomach twist uncomfortably, again. She shifted her gaze back to Rosalie and opened her mouth wanting to talk to her and distract her from the torturous thoughts she knew her Edward was hearing but, just then, Alice spoke or rather burst out.

"Doesn't _anyone_ of you have an idea?" she asked with her eyes a lot brighter than they should be, as if she were crying; not that it could _ever_ happen. Then, little Alice turned to her companion, furious and almost desperate.

"Don't _you_ know anything Jasper? You're the one who has the most experience on newborn vampires. Think closely. _Please!_" she pleaded her voice breaking.

Jasper shook his head in apology and Alice leaped forward banging at his large chest in frustration. The loud thuds didn't even begin to cover her words.

"She's _dying_ for heaven's sake!" she shouted, making every one cringe as much at the loud voice than at the unspoken worry they all had.

"_**Enough**_!" Edward groaned startling everyone, Bella included. It seemed he hadn't talked in so long that she almost forgot how his voice was like: warm, velvety and musical. But this voice was very different. It was brisk and hard; it scared her.

The whole family stared in silent shock as Edward tucked his arms under his wife and lifted her effortlessly.

"What are you doing?" Rosalie asked suspiciously.

"I'm taking her to the Volturi." Edward answered not even bothering to look at her as he headed toward the door with his precious Bella tucked carefully against his chest.

Everyone in the room gasped in suppressed horror, Bella included. Emmet was the first to recover and he swiftly placed himself between Edward and the door his arms stretched at the sides of his huge body as if he were a goal keeper. Edward let out a snarl and glared at him. He was ready to slam right past him when Carlisle's hand patted his shoulder casually. He calmed himself at once and tuned to face him, his face reflecting his unwavering resolve.

"Care to explain what your plan is?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

Edward nodded then replaced Bella on the bed and kissed her forehead tenderly murmuring an imperceptible _"Trust me" _in her ears. They all waited patiently as he started speaking his eyes still fondly looking at the love of his life.

"The Volturi are the most knowledgeable of our kind," he pointed out. " If there was any cure for Bella, I'm sure they'd know of it. And if they don't... I'm sure they're better equipped than we are to seek _information_."

"Are you insane?" Alice interrupted, "The _Volturi_ do no favors! They're likely to kill her with their own hands for fear she would infect the others."

Edward winced. He clearly hadn't considered _that_ possibility. But, he shook his head stubbornly.

"No," he said, "they wouldn't."

Then he rose from the bed and walked closer to his family. He looked each of them in the eye then he locked his gaze with Carlisle's.

"I have something to offer in return, and I'm sure Amo will gladly accept my offer: my abidance for her life."

Alice gasped in disbelief. She seemed to choke, trying to find words to talk him out of this nonsense but Edward didn't pay attention to her his eyes still looking at his foster father, his mentor.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I can't stay here anymore. I _need_ to save her."

Carlisle looked pained for a minute then his face took its usual confident expression.

"I understand," he reassured him, a smile on his face.

"No! What are you saying?" Esme exclaimed, "You can't let him go!"

Carlisle grabbed his wife's arms as she wiggled trying to free herself and reach for her son.

"Esme. All of you. Listen to me." Carlisle commanded. "I'm afraid I've done all I could to help Bella, but I'm at a loss to what to do. Ironically, I've been a doctor for centuries but I only know how to heal _humans_ and she's no longer one of them." He laughed without humor, then he looked at each one of his family members before looking Bella in the eye. Everybody held their breath waiting for him to speak again.

"Bella honey, would you mind staying here for another couple of days?"

Bella frantically shook her head. She didn't want to go to the Volturi_ at all._ Her last interaction with them kept her really averse to ever crossing their path again and she really didn't like the idea of having Edward's life in the hands of the alarmingly versatile elders... They would enjoy using him, toying with him, and then when they get bored with him, when he was no longer a novelty they would dispose of him like a kid tossing aside a broken toy.

"Thank you." Carlisle whispered a gentle smile on his lips. When Edward tried to object, Carlisle raised his hand to silence him.

"Listen to me," he demanded again, with more urgency in his voice. "I will _not_ let you risk your life and Bella's in a rash, inconsiderate move. We need time to think wisely and decide what the best line of conduct is. Besides, I would _never_ let you go unprepared."

Edward seemed to deliberate, his eyes flickering from his shuddering wife to his worried foster father.

"You're right," Edward sighed. And everyone breathed in relief. Everyone but Bella.  
_'Even as a Vampire I'm still helpless. A source of worry and danger.'_, she thought grimly biting back another gag, as they decided to go downstairs and settle more comfortably for the upcoming discussion.

* * *

_**AN:**__ So how was that? It's just a prologue though, things won't start to be clear until the third chapter or so. Anyways please, please leave your comments. Somehow I need them to keep going *sigh*_


End file.
